


Picture Perfect

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The perfect everything...
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'anticipation'

She'd done it. With the help of two personal shoppers and her father _not_ balking at letting her have a little extra on top of her allowance, Cleo had an absolutely perfect outfit for school picture day. Her hairstyle would set trends for the rest of the year, her makeup would be admired by all... 

Truly, not even her sister could find one negative thing to say about her ensemble and that, alone, was going to make it all worth it. 

Oh yes-- 

Too bad it was only 9pm the night before. 

Cleo wondered if she could sleep standing up.


End file.
